Warning Notes
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Someone's after Prince Marth. How do they get to him? By going after his closest friends
1. Danger

**I own nothing!**

 **(P.S- This may turn into a Lucina x Marth.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Danger

Prince Marth just got back from Altea, returning for the latest installment of Super Smash Bros. He had checked in at the front office and was now making his way to his dorm. His passed by all the Smashers, waving as he passed by. _It feels so good to be back. I know Jeigan will do well with Altea while I'm gone._ He thought to himself as he opened the door to his dorm to see a familiar mercenary already in there. "Aiku! Hi!" Marth called out as Ike turned and smiled.

"Hello Prince Marth. How have you been?" he replied as Marth shrugged and collapsed on his bed.

"Politics. I'm running a kingdom now." he sighed to no one in particular before sitting up again. "Have any new Smashers come?"

"Um...I believe that two new Smashers came with Pit, and I don't know anyone else." Ike shrugged as Marth smiled before looking towards the door. "What is it?" Ike asked as Marth stood up and opened the door to see three Smashers outside the door.

"Hi." he smiled as one of females turned and stared at Marth. Same blue eyes, same midnight blue hair. She smiled shyly as she nudged the other two Smashers and they looked at the prince.

"Hello. You must be Prince Marth," the other female smiled as Marth raised one of his eyebrows out of curiosity and smiled.

"Well yes. Did Master Hand tell you about me?"

"Yes. I'm Princess Lucina, and these two are Robin and Reflet." Lucina smiled as she and Marth shook hands before Marth gave them a minute.

"And this is Ike." he smiled as he shoved the mercenary to the front and he waved. "So are you guys just looking around or do you need help?"

"No, Master Hand just wanted us to meet you two, being you two were the only Fire Emblem characters." Reflet shrugged as Ike came in.

"So you guys are from Fire Emblem as well?" he asked as the three of them nodded. Ike looked at Marth, but he found himself staring into Lucina's eyes. Only then did he notice the symbol in her eye.

"What is that?" he asked as he got closer to get a better look, trying not to be impolite.

"It's the Brand of the Exalt. My father and my cousin have one as well." Lucina smiled as she looked at Marth's sword.

"What kind of sword is that? I've never seen anything like it." Lucina stated in awe as Marth unsheathed his sword and stared into the red gem.

"Falchion."

"Really?" Lucina asked as she unsheathed her sword. "This is Parallel Falchion."

"Wow. It's looks so different though," Marth stated before Reflet pushed Lucina outside and Ike pushed Marth inside.

"Sorry to interrupt the chat, but Marth really needs to get prepared for tonight." Ike chuckled as Marth and Lucina waved goodbye before Ike slammed the door.

"What was that for?" Marth asked as Ike handed him his sword.

"Did you forget about the opening ceremony, or is it that you don't want to do it now?" Ike asked as Marth groaned and flopped down on his bed.

"I forgot," he mumbled as he sat back up and buckled his sword to his hip.

"Alright then, we need to go and find the others."

* * *

Marth and Ike walked down the hallway of the mansion, waving to other Smashers as they passed. Marth, being his usual cheery self, he waved as we walked along, though he frequently looked back, and soon enough, the indigo-haired mercenary started to notice. "Marth? Are you alright? You keep looking back."

"What? Oh, it's nothing," Marth shrugged as Ike stared at him for another moment they kept walking.

"Alright," he started before pushing Marth in front of him. "You're walking in front of me."

"Whatever," Marth started before he risked taking another look back. "It's nothing, honest."

"Alright Marth. I believe you." Ike smirked as he knocked on the door and the brown-haired angel answered.

"Hey guys. We were waiting for you two to arrive. Master Hand says that we should start heading down now." Pit replied as he gestured someone from inside the door, and out came the dirty blonde haired elf. He waved, the two bluenettes returning the wave with a smile from Marth and a head nod from Ike. The four heroes walked in silence as they passed through the main corridors, but one in particular was deep in thought. _I don't know what it is about her but...she so...I don't even know. She's just perfect, and she has such an amazing backstory. And it's another royal that I can relate with. That hasn't happened since..._ Then he stopped before turning again. _Something's off here._ He looked back on at his friends, who had started a small conversation a few feet ahead of him. I looked back once more before jogging forward to meet up with his friends. "So Marth," the angel had started, snapping the young prince out of his daze. "Have you met anyone else so far?" With that comment, Ike started to laugh to himself.

"That's part of the reason we were late," he laughed a little louder before Marth elbowed him in the rib and smiled.

"I met new Fire Emblem protagonist. Two twin tacticians named Robin and Reflet, and a princess named Lucina. Have you met anyone else?"

"Besides Lady Palutena and Pittoo? I've met Mega Man, and I think that's about it."

"Who's Pittoo?" Marth asked curiously as he tried his best to stifle a laugh. _Pittoo. How ridiculous is that?_

"Well, he's technically Dark Pit, but Lady Palutena and I call him Pittoo. You know, like Pit #2...Pit-two," he sighed at the corny joke as Marth couldn't help but laugh.

"I couldn't imagine a dark version of you," Ike started before Pit looked at him.

"Trust me...You'll know him when you see him."

"We should get going now. We don't want to keep Master Hand waiting." Link sighed as the four picked up their pace, though Marth fell behind the others. "Marth," Ike called out as Marth picked up his pace, though Ike stopped him all together. "What's going on with you?" he growled as Marth averted his gaze.

"It's nothing Aiku, honest. I'm just a little out of it today. I'll be fine though. We should hurry. We want to be ready if we want to set up." Marth finished as we ran ahead and into the training area. _I can't tell him about this feeling. He can't know._

* * *

Marth sat in the waiting area alone, waiting for Master Hand to give him the cue to start the Welcoming Brawl between him and his friends. The others were out training, but Marth denied the request and went to clear his mind, though the feeling wouldn't shake away. _Someone's here. I know it. Someone who's not a Brawler. Maybe I should go look._ "Prince Marth!" someone had called to him before he snapped his head up and smiled.

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Marth asked as he stopped and greeted Lucina.

"You can just call me Lucina."

"Then you can just call me Marth." he laughed shyly before Lucina finished.

"I came looking for you. Your friends were wondering where you were. They said that Master Hand was ready for you."

"Oh, thanks Lucina."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"It's an opening brawl, just entertainment for the newcomers like you and your friends." he replied before he started to walk back.

"I'll be rotting for you," Lucina said softly as Marth turned and blushed before walking back up and grabbing her hand.

"Thank you milady." Then he kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush as well. "See you around."

* * *

"Alright. I'm ready now." Marth sighed as he walked in.

"It took you long enough. We thought you were going to have to drop you out." Pit laughed as Marth smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Prince Marth." Master Hand said as Marth nodded his head and unsheathed his sword. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this for the newcomers." Marth smiled as he walked onto his teleporter, the others following closer behind. Marth heard a countdown from the arena, and he felt a gust of wind blow around him before he was teleported to the arena by a warp circle, as was Ike, who ended up on the top platform of Battlefield. When he heard "Two", he positioned himself to attack above and start with Ike. On "One", he was ready to charge at the mercenary. And on started, he jumped up and lunged forward, though Pit beat him to it. He jumped in front of the Altean prince and hit Ike, who already had a counter set up to deflect the first attack that came to him. Out of instinct, Marth set up his counter as well and deflected Ike's counter with his own. The mercenary was sent backwards, though not very far with his low amount of HP. "Nice try Marth. But that won't stop me," Ike grunted as he charged at him again while Marth was trying to deflect all of Link's attacks. The indigo-haired, twenty-year old slashed at the prince back, causing him to lower his defense and get hit by Link as well. He was sent flying past Ike and gripped the edge of the stage before he could fall. The crowd let out a collective gasp as Marth pulled himself up and jumped forward towards Pit, who had his back to him, watching from above. "Better pay better attention Pit." Marth laughed as he used his meteor-smash and sent Pit to the ground. He quickly got up and grabbed the prince before sending him to the ground as well. He laid there for a split second before getting back up and using an stronger attack to send Pit flying, resulting in a KO.

The battle continued for about four more minutes, meaning there was roughly a minute left. The brawl was tied between Ike and Marth, both having about five KO's and two falls. They each had the same amount of HP and the battle was coming to an end. Marth knew he had to finish out the battle, but something in the back of his mind was preventing him from doing so. _I can't think about that feeling right now. I need to focus on beating Ike._ He grunted in an effort to hold back Ike's relentless attacks, but his mind was on defense. He let his guard down and Ike hit him with a smash attack, sending him off the stage with a KO, just as the clock hit zero. A buzzer sounded as Marth hopped off his teleporter and stood by a clapped for Ike. _What's going on with me? How did I slip up like that?_ "Marth?" Ike asked once he had done his victory pose and walked away.

"Yes Aiku?"

"What happened to out there? You were focused one minute, and the next, you let your guard down." he started before he gripped the young prince's shoulders. "What's gotten into you Marth?" Right then and there, the young prince burst. He shook his head and faced the mercenary.

"Alright Aiku. I'll tell you the truth."

* * *

 **Hio! I'm sorry I couldn't write. I had writer's block and I couldn't think of anything. But I'm back now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See u guys l8tr!**


	2. Scattered Wings

**I own nothing!**

 **Also, I'd like to thank Writer of Worlds for all the support and help she's given me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Scattered Wings

"Okay Aiku, this is my problem," Marth started before he gestured the young mercenary to their shared room, all the while, Marth watching his surroundings carefully. Ike grabbed Marth's shoulder and gestured him into the room as the blue-haired prince hesitantly walked in. "Now, what's wrong Marth?" Ike asked as Marth sat down on his bed across from him.

"So you know about my sister, right?" Marth asked quietly as Ike only nodded his head in reply. "Well, she was killed during the war in Altea, but I guess you knew that too."

"Marth. You're still avoiding what you're trying to say. Skip the details and tell me what's wrong," Ike sighed as Marth looked up and tried to hold back his tears of anger and fear.

"Well...the man who killed my sister," he started before his shoulders started to shake. "He's...coming after me. He knows I'm in the manor," he chocked out as Ike sat, stunned by what he heard.

"Is that why you keep looking around and was acting so cautious?" Marth only nodded his head, the tears flowing down his cheeks faster now. "But don't you know what he looks like?"

"No," Marth whispered as he dried his eyes with his glove-clad hand. "I'm scared Ike." Ike picked himself off his bed and sat down next to Marth. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let the young prince rest his head on his chest.

"You'll be fine Marth. I'm here to protect you when we're in our room. And you have everyone else in the manor when I'm not around."

"Yeah but...I still don't know what he looks like, he could be any of the new smashers-" Marth started before he was interrupted by Ike.

"How many newcomers have you met or heard of?"

"Five so far. Lucina, Robin and Reflet, and the two newcomers that came with Pit. And Lucina wants me to meet one of her other friends she made"

"And do you trust them?"

"Well...yeah, I guess."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. We're all here for you Marth. No one's going to hurt you. I can promise you that." Ike smiled as Marth nodded his head. "Feeling better?" The young Altean prince nodded his head again before looking at his best friend.

"Thanks Ike."

"Anytime."

* * *

A full month had passed over the prince's head without anymore trouble. He had almost forgotten that he had been threatened at one point in his life and remained in the manor like he normally would have. He met lots of new friends, and reconnected with his old ones. But the one thing he realized, was that his feelings for the midnight blue haired princess skyrocketed. Everything about her captivated the young prince, and he couldn't help but love her. All of his friends, and the rest of the manor for that manner, knew about the young prince's feelings for his female double, but he was too afraid to admit it.

He continued to brawl like he normally did, earning his way to the top of the charts, in wins and popularity. Overall, the once exiled prince had made the most of his expirence in the manor while he still could.

Marth and his friends were sitting in the shared room of the two bluenettes one afternoon after Marth, Shulk, Lucina and Ike had come back from a four-on-four team battle, them being victorious. "Really though Ike, the way you slashed Mega Man all those times before he even touched the ground," Pit started as he pointed out all his favorite moments in the brawl. "And Marth, the way you slashed him too far away from the stage while trying to recover was amazing." Marth laughed at the angel enthusiasm. He remembered meeting the young, flightless angel during the brawl tournament, and now he was one of is greatest friends, he also seemed more positive and upbeat since the tournament.

"Dolphin Slash does come in handy," Marth shrugged as Lucina nodded her head in agreement. Over the course of the month, the two also began to realize that their move sets were quite similar, though Marth was stronger at his tip whereas Lucina was an even-balanced brawl when it came to her Parallel Falchion.

"Still though Pit," Ike started before they all turned to him. "You say it like the brawl was easy."

"Says you!" The other three brawlers yelled as everyone at the group started laughing. "Mr. Powerhouse over here not only saved my butt a thousand times," Lucina started as she tried to hold back her laughter long enough to speak. "You also got MVP on our team. Then you call it hard."

"She's kind of right Aiku," Marth pointed out before looking back at Ike, waiting for a counter.

"Well-"

"There's no 'well'. Give it up Ike," Shulk laughed before Ike grew silent, and the room started to laugh again.

"Hey," Pit started, steering the group from the conversation. "I heard that there's a new Smasher coming today. His name's Ezra."

"Really?" Shulk asked as Pit nodded, his light English accent flowing through the room. "I don't remember hearing about a new smasher in a while. And he's just coming now? The tournament's already started."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be in the tournament," Link shrugged as the others did as well.

"When's he coming?" Robin suddenly asked as Pit shrugged again.

"Don't know. He's either already here or he'll be here soon." Pit replied before he stood. "I'm going outside for a while. See you guys later." The other Smashers waved goodbye as the young angel left the room. Once he did, a shaky feeling fell over Marth, but he tried his best not to show it. _It's that same feeling. It's nothing...I've figured that out long ago._

"Marth?" Lucina suddenly asked, snapping the young prince out of his own mind. "Is something wrong?" Marth stole a quick glance at his mercenary friend, who had the same amount of concern in his eyes as the princess in front of him.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about home," he lied as Lucina nodded. He risked taking another glance at Ike, who shook his head somberly as the prince shrugged his shoulders before hearing the door close.

"Marth. You're having that feel-"

"It's stronger this time. I feel it. He's close." Ike only shook his head again before the prince retreated to his bed on the other side of the room. _I don't know who you are or why you want me dead. But I won't let you._

* * *

"Get back here Pit Stain!" the dark angel called after his lighter counterpart while Pit ran away from his darker equal, a gold laurel crown in one hand, his Palutena's Bow in the other.

"Catch me if you can Pittoo!"

"You'll regret saying that," he growled before his wings glowed purple and Dark Pit took off, chasing Pit down the area right outside the gates.

"What? You can fly?!" Pit cried as he quickened his pace, though it was no match for Dark Pit's speed.

"Please, I work for Viridi, a goddess, and you think I wouldn't ask for the power of flight," Dark Pit scoffed before he took off faster, closing the gap between his best friend and rival.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena! Please, please!" he cried into the wind before he was slowly lifted off the ground. "Yes! Thank you Lady Palutena!" Soon after, both angel were flying after the other, though with the help of Palutena, Pit had greater speed. Pit took off at breakneck speed, leaving Dark Pit in the dust before Palutena put him on the ground, though not as softly as the young angel would've liked. He landed on the ground with a 'thud' before he got up and started running again. He was looking back the entire time, so he never saw another person out in front of him, which he crashed into. "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump into you! Are you alright?" he asked while standing up, but didn't get an answer. _Gosh no! Did I knock him unconscious by accident? I don't think I was running that fast._ Pit stepped closer to the man before poking him gently with the end of his bow. "Um...sir? Are you alright?"

Still no answer, but the man did shift some. "So you are conscious? Give me your hand," Pit smiled as he stuck his hand out. The man grabbed it, but instead of Pit pulling him up, the male pulled Pit down and placed the young angel underneath him, Pit landing on his back. "Hey! What are you-" he started before Pit felt a cloth over his mouth. There was a sticky substance on the cloth that made it cling to his nose, frightening the young angel even more. He started to struggle, though he found it futile due to the human on top of him. He instinctively then tried to take his bow apart and slash at his captor, though the male grabbed his bow before he could and threw it aside.

"Try getting your bow now Angel," the male, who sounded a lot younger than Pit thought, smirked as he took his other hand and pinned Pit's wrist above his head. Pit started to struggle again, but his attempts were a lot weaker due to the substance slowly flooding through his system. "That's right Angel. Let it flow through your system. Give into the darkness," he started before he took the cloth off Pit's mouth, but quickly replaced it with his hand before Pit eventually gave in and fell unconscious. "Alright Prince Marth, one or two more should convince you." The male quickly picked him up and disappeared in a warp circle before anyone could see what happened.

* * *

Not far behind, the fallen angel rounded the corner where he last saw his counterpart turn. "I know he was going fast than me, but this is ridiculous. Pit! Get out here before I find you myself and strangle you!" he yelled into the nothingness as he continued to walk around the area right outside the gates to the manor before he stepped on something and instantly drew back. "What the...What did I just step on?" he asked no one in particular before he looked down and gasped. "Is this...Palutena!" he called into the air, grabbing his laurel crown and placing it back on his head.

 _Is something wrong Pittoo? You don't usually call me._

"For the last time, it's not Pit...Whatever. Where's Pit Stain?" he growled as he started walking again, his Silver Bow in his right hand, Pit's Palutena's Bow in the other.

 _I thought he was with you._

"He took my crown then flew off. I chased after him before **you** helped him fly off, so he was way ahead off me. And I just got to the last place I saw him, except I don't see him. His bow was in the grass and so was my crown. But there's no Pit," he growled again before Palutena grew silent.

 _Go back in the manor for now. I'll try contact Pit._

With that, the once-in-a-lifetime conversation was over as fast as it started. Dark Pit walked back through the gates before entering the manor again. His thoughts were on his lighter counterpart suddenly going missing, so he failed to notice a blue-haired male coming his way. He clashed with the male, resulting in both of them on the ground. "Sorry," he muttered, though it was more to himself than anyone else before a hand reached out to grab his.

"Sorry about that," the voice said before Dark Pit looked up. "I wasn't looking where I was going. So are you-" the voice started before he froze wide-eyed.

"Am I what?" Dark Pit growled before the male shook his head.

"Is your name by chance Dark Pit?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am. My name's Marth."

"Okay. Nice to meet you."

"Um...by any chance, do you know where Pit is? We were looking for him."

"I asked Lady Palutena earlier, but he's not here. I just got back from looking from him."

"He's missing?" another male asked as Dark Pit nodded his head somberly. "Shouldn't we tell Master Hand?"

"I don't think it's worth it if he's just in his room or something."

"We just came back from there," a white haired female replied before Dark Pit looked up in surprise.

"He's not in our room!?"

"Robin...let him down a little easier, will you?" a white haired male told Robin.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway," Marth started again before he looked around for a split second. "I think we should tell Master Hand. What do you think Aiku?"

"That's a given. C'mon. You should come too Dark Pit."

"Alright."

"We're going to go look outside again," Robin stated before Marth nodded and her, Reflet, Lucina, and Shulk left, leaving Marth, Ike, Link, and Dark Pit.

"We should go now. The quicker Master Hand finds out, the better," Ike said, breaking the silence before the four walked off, Marth casually turning over his shoulder. _I still can't shake off this feeling. And I know that that feeling has something to do with Pit's disappearance. I'll figure out what it is._

* * *

 **I am ofrically done with chapter 2. Yeah! But yes, I am evil...Pit has been kidnapped. Wait for the next chapter to find out by who and for what.**


	3. Back Story

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I know half this information is false. See bottom for more detail**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back Story

Link, Dark Pit, Ike, and Marth walked through the crowded hallway of the Smash Manor, trying to get to Master Hand's office. A feeling of uneasiness nagged at the young prince, but he trudged forward, trying his hardest to conceal his feelings. He hung his head slightly and sighed to himself, hoping no one heard, but he heard a set of footsteps stop in front of him. "Marth?" he heard someone call ahead, but he didn't answer. "Marth. Are you-"

"Hey! What's the hold up back there?" Dark Pit yelled, his crimson eyes piercing into the eyes of the bluenettes.

"It's nothing. We're coming!" Ike called back in reply before placing his hand on Marth's shoulder. "Still Marth?" The bluenette only nodded his head before risking a glance upward.

"I have a feeling this guy, whoever he is, has Pit." He trudged along after that, leaving the mercenary to catch up behind him.

"Are you sure?" Once more, the prince was reduced to nodding his head as the duo caught up with Dark Pit and Link. Marth Gently knocked on the door before peeping inside, finding the headmaster at his desk.

"Ah, Prince Marth. How are you today?" Master Hand asked as he gestured the four males in the room.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."

"So, what may I help you four with?"

"It's Pit," his darker counterpart stated bluntly. "I don't think he's in the manor and I can't contact him."

"He says that his goddess can't contact him either," Ike added before Master Hand "nodded his head".

"Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes. I was chasing him outside before he got ahead of me, and when I turned to corner to find him, I found my crown and his bow."

"He left his weapon lying on campus?" Dark Pit only nodded his head before turning to Link. "Can you see if he's on campus?" Link nodded before closing his eyes, no one in the room daring to speak. It was like this for a good two minutes before Link opened his eyes, his aqua orbs moving for a quick moment to look at Dark Pit.

"I can't sense him in the manor."

"What?!" Dark Pit stood abruptly, knocking his chair over with a loud bang.

"Dark Pit! Relax!" Master Hand bellowed, silencing everyone in the room, including the red-faced angel. "We will find him! Thank you for trying Link." Link nodded his head as Marth shifted his gaze to outside window, looking at the younger Smashers playing a game of tag. _I can't tell Master Hand about my own problem. Not while Pit's still missing. I'll just push it aside._ He then stole a side glance at Dark Pit, then his best friend. _I'll just have to wait._

* * *

Pit woke up with a groan, a splitting headache forming, causing a wave of nausea to wash over him. He tried to lift his hands to rub his aching head, but when he found out he couldn't, fear taking over the young flightless angel. He tried to scream for help, but sound got caught in his throat, not to mention the cloth tied roughly around his mouth. His hands were tied and the base of his back, his hands pressed flatly on the floor. _Not the best of bindings of seen or heard of. Maybe...he's not trying to hurt me? Or maybe he knows I can't escape? I know I just have to get out before Lady Palutena and Pittoo get worried._

"So...I see your awake now Angel." Pit stiffened, his breath growing quicker.

"Who's there?" he tried to ask, but his response was muffled through the gag. The figure had a hood on, but the one thing Pit saw was a flashy grin and laugh.

"Are you afraid of me Angel?" the figure whispered in Pit's ear as he slowly undid his gag, letting it slip down the his face.

"Who are you?" Pit asked again, struggling against his bonds.

"That's not what you truly want to know, now is it?" Pit shook his head, seeing where his captor was getting.

"Why did you take me?"

"Ah, a diligent question at last. Why have I taken you Angel? Well-"

"It's Pit."

"Alright then _Pit._ You'd like to know? Are you acquainted with the Prince of Altea?"

"The Prince of Al...You mean Marth?"

"So you are, and very close with him a presume since you call him Marth. Well then-" the figure squatted to reach the young angel's eye level, but he still couldn't see his eyes. "I can't possibly just take a prince hostage in such a short time without the kingdom finding out. So-"

"Wait, are we in...Altea?"

"Not quite. But we're close enough to where his knights and citizens will hear that he's missing."

"So...you took me instead?"

"Precisely," he laughed as he patted the young angel on the head. "But that's not all. I don't just want the prince for money. I want his blood splattered across the walls of this place!" he laughed again as Pit gasped.

"Why do you hold such a strong grudge against him?"

"Because...he killed my father! He destroyed my family!"

"What? Marth would never-"

"That's the thing! His subjects and friends think so highly of him...but he's no worse than a killer!" Pit was taken aback by this. Not only did this person want him dead...but he had the right to call him a killer too.

"You don't even serve under him."

"Technically I do. Now that my father's dead and I can't oppose him. But that all changes. As soon as he's dead, I'll be the new prince of Altea!"

"How did this even happen?"

"I glad you asked Angel. It was a war. My father took the first strike and killed off the king, hoping to bring peace to the continent, but he was wrong. Prince Marth only stepped in and took his place...but he was far more respectable than his old man. He outwitted everyone, including my father, twice. He killed him once, then he came back to life. Then Prince Marth killed him again...but this time, he didn't return."

"Marth wouldn't just kill someone for the sake of killing! Your father killed his father!"

"He was trying to make Akaneia a happy place! And we knew it was the royal family! So after killing Prince Marth's father, we went after his sister. Father was successful in capturing her, but word spread through the kingdom that the princess was missing, so my father took drastic action. He killed her, then he took me and we fled. I remember hearing his screams of agony as we escaped through the caverns."

* * *

 _"Elice? Y-You're awake right? You're alright...right? C'mon Sister...please. Answer me! Please Elice! You can't be dead! Elice! ELICE!"_

 _"Sire...what's the matter? Have you found Lady-"_

 _"Jeigan...She...She-" the prince then broke out in hysterical sobs on the floor, huddled over her sister. It became distant as Father grabbed me by my hand and started to run onward._

 _"Father? What did you do to her?" I asked, curious before my father stopped and turned to face me._

 _"She's dead. The continent of Akaneia will soon be peaceful for you to live in."_

 _"What of the Altea? It's the largest and main county on this continent. What shall become of it when you kill Prince Marth?" He then stopped once more and kneeled on the floor._

 _"Then My Son...we shall rule together. But come...we can't stay here."_

 _"Alright." I allowed him to take my hand and run, going who-knows-where._

* * *

"My father was a cruel man...but his one weakness...his one weakness was me. If anything were to happen to me, my father's heart will be plunged in darkness."

"Sounds like it already was," Pit replied nonchalantly before his captor kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut up! My father was pure!"

"Define pure. Because...as an angel of light, that doesn't sound pure."

"You don't know anything! My father was my only family. Mother had died during an outbreak. At that point, I wanted to be just like Prince Marth. We were only seven at the time, but he took the time to visit everyone in the rehab tents. And when he visited my mother's, he was radiating with friendliness. I wanted to be like him, but that was nine years ago. That was before he started this damned war and killed my father! He took everything from me!"

"It's not Marth's fault that your mother died!"

"...I'm not saying that. But...I heard my father the day he was killed. He told me to run just before Marth came in. Just before I heard his agonizing screams. I heard Father's screams ring through the caverns. I was supposed to be gone. I was supposed to be in another country. But I wasn't. I was waiting for him. Waiting for him to never return.

* * *

 _The screams of a dying man rang through the caverns as my heart stopped. "F-Father?" I whispered to no one in particular._

 _"That's for my sister. And now...the threat to Altea is no more. We can live in peace."_

 _"Milord...are you ready to lead solo? You are only 16."_

 _"I'm afraid I have no choice Jeigan. Father taught me all he could but...he's no longer here." I heard a sigh before Prince Marth spoke again. "Is there anyone else here?"_

 _"Oh serves under him? We can check. I believe Cain and Abel noticed a cavern in here." I gasped. That was the cavern I was in. Father told me to run, so I did. As fast as I could, leaving Altea behind, not knowing when I was going to return._

* * *

"I didn't know when I was coming back. But I guess it's now. I'm going to finish what my father started. I'll accomplish his goals."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me." He crouched down once more and took five feathers, two on the left, and three on the right, and placed them in an envelope. Pit hissed in pain as thin streams of red liquid ran down his wings where the feathers were pulled. " _These_ are just in case Prince Marth needs some convincing. Goodbye dear Pit. Thank you for being a lovely pawn." With that, the masked man left Pit in his cell, leaving the young angel t struggle out of his bonds, but to no avail. He didn't know what this man wanted with Marth, but he was going to stop him.

* * *

"Thank you for informing me about this you four. You may-" Dark Pit started to hiss as his wings curved inward, giving him a better view of them. His crimson eyes grew in fear as five feathers, two on the left, and three on the right, started to burn off, nice and slow, before falling to the floor as a charred, curled feather. He tried to stand, but when he did, he crumpled to the floor, gripping the carpeted floor, hoping for the pain to stop.

"Dark Pit!" Marth cried as he knelt beside the fallen angel. "Are you alright?"

"My wings are burning," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"What does that mean?" Ike asked, helping he angel to his feet.

"It means that someone did it to Pit. It _means_ someone has Pit, and he's hurting him."

"So does that mean-" Link asked, speaking up when it came to his best friend. Dark Pit nodded somberly before nodding at the floor.

"It means Pit's been kidnapped." Everyone gasped, though Marth's was the loudest. He then growled audibly before running out the door, not looking back once.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter. And you guys are allowed to hate me. ;) But don't stop reading. It gets better, I swear.**

 **Anyway, before I get any comments from you die heart Fire Emblem fans...I have not played the Akaneia series of Fire Emblem. So most of my information is either, somehow true (because I looked at the wiki), somewhat true (but I changed it to make sense in the story), or completely false.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


	4. A Spellbinding Situation

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I will have info on the OC later**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Spellbinding Situation

"Marth? Are you okay? You've been pacing back and forth for the last five minutes." The small group was now back in the shared angel's room, trying to figure out what happened to his light angel friend.

"No, I'm not. This is all my fault!" Marth then finally stopped pacing back and forth and planted his royal behind on the bed and sighed.

"What do you mean _all your fault_?" Dark Pit growled, closing the gap between himself and the prince.

"Marth-" Marth stole a glance at Ike before he even had time to finish his statement, his eyes telling everything. He felt the hot, wet sensation burning his eyes as he quickly turned away from the group.

"Marth...Is something wrong?" Link asked, completely uncomfortable with the situation. Marth only nodded his head before Ike sat beside him, the tears spilling out of Marth's eyes.

"Marth...It's time to tell them. You can't bottle it up for much longer. Look at you, you've already shattered on thr inside." Ike whispered in his ear as he gripped the prince's shoulder. Marth let out a shaky, but heavy, sigh as he turned to face the group.

"Alright...so the truth is-"

* * *

"Hey Robin," Lucina called to the snow-haired tactician. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, Lucina! Well, I heard the new smasher was here and I don't think anyone has come to greet him. So, I was just going to say hi."

"That's sweet of you. Can I tag along?" Robin nodded her head as the duo strolled down the hallway until they reached Master Hand's office. "Master Hand?" Lucina called before she fully opened the door. Sitting in a chair with his back to the females was a boy about their age with chocolate brown hair styled like Pit's. The boy turned to reveal he also had emerald green eyes.

"Robin, Lucina. I was just about to call you down. This is th new Smasher, Ezra. Ezra, these two are Robin and Lucina. I believe they're from the same franchise as you." With that, the boy stood and walked over to the pair, his black riding boots clicking softly against the carpet. Lucina was first to walk out the door, and Robin and Ezra fell behind. "Robin, was it?" he asked, his voice soft and majestic, but quite young sounding.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you Ezra."

"Robin," He then grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "What a lovely name for such a beautiful young lady."

"Oh...why...thank you." Robin quickly turned away to gain her composure before turning back to th male. "So Ezra...you said you're from Fire Emblem...What class are you?"

"Class? I've never really considered myself to be in a class. But I guess you could say a Lord. I'm great with a sword, and I tend to do magic every now and then. What about you?"

"I consider myself a Tactician. I use tomes and swords as well."

"Really? I'd love to do magic with you sometime."

"I'm free later today if you'd like."

"That'd be lovely. See you then, my sweet Robin." He then retreated to his room, leaving Robin to her thoughts. She then took it upon herself to jog up to her best friend, who was making her way to the angel's room.

"Going to see Prince Marth and the others?" Robin asked as Lucina nodded.

"This whole situation about Pit missing is just troubling. I'm going to see if they figured anything out." Lucina replied before she knocked on the door, only to find Link answering it. He simply nodded his head before opening the door full length, allowing the two females in. Marth and Ike were sitting on Pit's bed, Dark Pit was sitting on his own bed, and Link had retreated to the floor. "Princess Lucina, Robin," Ike greeted with a head nod, as well as the two females.

"Good afternoon gentleman. Have you figured anything else out?" Robin asked as she and Lucina took two chairs not far from Marth and Ike. The whole group turned to Marth, which made Lucina worry.

"If it has something to do with Marth, I already get it." This shocked everyone, especially Marth, who had been in his own head until now.

"Really? But how-"

"If someone's threatening you by using your friends then I get it. It's happened to me before."

"So you get it?" Lucina nodded her head before replacing Ike next to Marth.

"It's hard...I know. And it's also quite terrifying. But my father told me that you need to stay strong in these kinds of situations. If you don't, it only makes it worse for the person who's been kidnapped and yourself." The whole group went silent after Lucina's little speech, but the only person who took it into deep thought was Marth.

"Alright so...is there anyone you know who has some kind of grudge against you?" Dark Pit asked before Lucina and Marth face-palmed.

"That's a stupid question to ask a royal!" They both replied at the same time before the whole group laughed. "But to answer your question...yes, but that's not a good start. I'm an 18-year old king and I have whole countries trying to kill me. Individual people isn't exactly what's on my mind 24/7." Marth stopped before looking at Lucina then Ike. "And besides, any person who's ever had a grudge on me in the past is dead so..."

"This isn't helping," Robin interrupted as the group nodded.

"Sorry Dark Pit," Marth shrugged as Lucina gently hit him before whispering in his ear: "Stop apologizing. It's not going to make it any better." Marth nodded before standing up and going to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ike asked before Marth waved him to the door.

"Our room. I need alone time to think...I also need to talk to you." With that, he left the room, Ike trailing behind. And before long, the others followed to their own rooms, all with one thought on their mind.

* * *

A good two hours had pasted before Robin stood up, a stack of books balancing in one hand. "Robin," someone called to her, startling her as she jumped and all her books fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. She groaned in agony before she bent down to pick them up, only to feel a hand, cladded like her own, grabbing her wrist to stop her. "Robin," She then met her older brother's brown eyes, which were filled with question. "Mind telling me where you're going with all those books?"

"The new Smasher..."

"Ezra?"

"Yeah. He told me that he did some magic and he told me that he needed help with something. So I'm just bringing a few books in case he needs any of them."

"...Alright. Do you mind if I come? Three minds are better than two," he asked, picking up three of the five books scattered across the twin's doorway.

"...I don't think he'll mind if you come if it's just for magic practice. C'mon!" She then picked up the two books, opened the door with her free hand, and then grabbed Reflet's wrist and dragged him out the door.

Shortly after, they arrived in front of Ezra's door. Robin knocked on the door and not even a moment later, it opened. "Oh Robin! It's nice to see you again. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my brother Reflet. Reflet, this is Ezra...the new Smasher." They both shook hands before Ezra gestured them both into the room. "So Ezra...what is it that you need help with?"

"Well...I know you guys don't usually do potion work but...I need help making a sleep potion."

"A sleep potion?!" Reflet cried, his guard on high. "Why would you need that?!"

"...The truth is...I have a sleep problem so my father made a sleep potion using this book and it works really well. But I just recently ran out and I need help making some."

"Alright," Robin replied, nudging her brother in the side. "That seems reasonable."

"So you'll help?! Oh, thank you! Now," He then opened the book, flipping through various pages. "Here. It says I need Conwire herbs that grow within or at the bank of a waterfall. Are there any waterfalls around here?"

"I think there might be one in the forest." Reflet replied, his eyes never leaving Ezra.

"Can you go see if they grow there?" Reflet was reluctant, but shortly after, he finally left the room, leaving Robin and Ezra to continue the potion.

"You know Ezra, I know a spell that cause you to sleep easier."

"Not to be rude but...I'd rather use this. I at least know that it works."

"Oh...I don't take offense to that. I get it."

"Great. Thanks for understanding!"

* * *

It had been a god thirty minutes and Reflet still hadn't come back from the forest. Ezra and Robin sat quietly in the middle of the room, watching the bottle in the middle of the room. "So...what now? I don't think my brother's coming back any time soon."

"Alright. We'll just have to stop for today." He then grabbed the bottle and stood before walking over to his own personal mini fridge before placing it inside. "Would you like some water?" She nodded before he grabbed a bottle and opened it for her. "Here you go Robin."

"Thanks Ezra." She took a sip of her water before coughing, causing her to drop her bottle, staining the carpet. Her eyes felt heavy and the world was spinning around her. She struggled to keep her consciousness, but eventually gave into the darkness and fainted in Ezra's arms. _Well that was certainly easier than that angel._ Clutching the sleeping girl, he disappeared in a warp circle, vanishing into thin air. _Now...to put the rest of my plan into action. The evidence has to be off of me._

* * *

 _Reflet_ had finally returned with the herbs in hand. He then quickened his pace when he heard a thump. He ran down the hallway and knocked on the door, but didn't get a reply. "Ezra? Robin? Are you guys alright?"

"R-Reflet?!"

"Ezra!" He then burst through the door, only to gasp in shock. A burly man, clothed in black was holding Ezra by the collar of his forest green tunic. Reflet readied a tome by shouting at the man: "Put him down!"

* * *

"You know the plan right? We have to make sure he doesn't get any bright ideas."

"Yes Master. I simply will 'attack' you."

"But if you hurt me-"

"Understood Master." Ezra then heard footsteps, so he kicked his bed frame nice and hard and nodded at his guard before he grabbed his tunic. "Ezra? Robin? Are you guys alright?" It took Ezra a second to get in his scared composure, but he was able to do it after a matter of seconds.

"R-Reflet?!" At this point, he tried not to smile before he heard the door bang open and there was Reflet. He dropped his herbs on the ground and pulled out his tome. "Put him down!" The man in black only laughed before throwing Ezra on the ground. He hissed in "pain" because he tried to stand and run, but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest, one arm around Ezra abdomen, the other clutching a knife that was held against his throat. Reflet felt the terror build inside him as he watched the knife inch closer and closer to Ezra's throat. He then threw his tome on the ground and put his hands up.

"Alright. I give up. Just let-"

"Reflet look out!" Ezra cried, not worrying about the knife. "Behind you!" Before Reflet could even turn, he felt something bang against the back of his head before he hit the carpet. He tried not to let his consciousness fade as he tried to stwnd again, but that only resulted in Reflet tumbling into Ezra's nightstand, knocking a fee books and a clear glass bottle of the shelf. The glass shattered, scratching his hand before he fell back to the floor, giving into the dark.

* * *

The guard then released Ezra, who nodded before hitting the floor as well. His back was turned to the door, and unbeknownst to anyone, he let out one of his softest sinister chuckles, before "collapsing".

* * *

 **Duh. Duh. Duh. Now you all know (if I didn't make it obvious). Ezra is the bad guy. But there's more to him than you all think. And alas, poor Robin has been kidnapped.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think Ezra's father is. If you are think it's an OC, tell me what you think his role to Marth's life is. And if you think it's another video game character, tell me who you think it is.**

 **2\. (You don't have to answer) Who do you think Ezra will try and capture next?**

 **That's all I have for now. See u guys l8tr!**


	5. Piecing the Puzzle

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I will have info on the OC later**

* * *

Chapter 5: Piecing the Puzzle

A crash broke through the peaceful silence of Marth and Ike's room. "What was-" Marth hsd started to ask, but he and Ike were alresdy out thr door brfore he could finish.

"It sounded like it cane from that new Smasher's room. Hurry up Marth!"

"Right." _That gut feelings back. It's bounded to be him. I just hope that this new Smasher's alright._

"Princess Lucina!" Ike had called out, snapping the young prince out of his thoughts.

"Marth! Ike! You guys heard it too?" Marth and Ike nodded their head simultaneously as Ike stepped closer to the door.

"I'll go in first and make sure no one's in here." Marth and Lucina nodded their heads as Ike opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped in, followed by Marth, then Lucina. Once inside the room, Ike stopped, frozen in his spot in fear and shock. Marth shoved the mercenary out of the way, only ro have the same reaction, but kept walking. He was then followed by Lucina, who had the worst reaction of them all.

"What happened in here?!" She then knelt down beside Reflet and shook him, to no avail. His head did fall forward though, and Lucina gasped. "Marth, look!" That got the prince's attention. He ran over to Lucina and knelt beside her, only to noticed Reflet. The back of his white hair was caked with blood.

"Gods..." Marth whispered. "Ike. Can you take that boy into our room while I take Reflet to Dr. Mario?"

"Yeah. Just be careful."

"I will." With that, Marth picked up the tactician and carried him to see the doctor.

* * *

Ike paced back and forth between his bed and Marth's, waiting for the newcomer to wake up. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening, and entering in was the blue-clad prince. "Where's Princess Luci-"

"I took her to her room," he replied hastily looking down, and Ike could've sworn her was blushing. "How's the boy?"

"He's still-"

"I...I'm alright now." Marth ran up to the bed where the young Smasher was and knelt down.

"Great. But are you sure?"

"Yes. But...where am I?"

"Don't worry," Ike replied, walking up next to Marth. "You're safe. I'm Ike and this is Marth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name's Ezra. So...how did I get here?"

"We walked into your room and we found you and Reflet passed out. It looked like a fight-" Ezra's eyes then widened and he gasped.

"Was it just us two?!"

"...Yes," Marth replied slowly as he looked at Ike. "Why?" The boy grabbed a fistful of his brown hair before looking back at Marth and Ike.

"It was a fight. And...Well, Reflet was out to get some herbs for this potion I was making, so in the meantime, I had put it in the refrigerator in my room to keep it cool. But then when I turned around, Robin was gone. This man had her, but I didn't get to see who it was. But then he just grab me and...I can't." The boy shook his head as Ike sighed then looked at Marth. To him, it looked like he was in thought, but he couldn't be sure.

"Well...we'll try and sort this out. You should back to your room and rest some more."

"You're right. Thanks for listening." With that, Ezra was out the door.

* * *

As soon as Ezra walked out of the room, Lucina walked in. "Marth? Is it true?" Marth looked up, and he could see the tears already starting to form in the princess' eyes. Marth reflected the sad look in Lucina's eyes as he stepped up to her. "Lucina...listen-"

"Please Marth, just tell me if Robin's gone!" Marth just shook his head as his eyes went to the floor.

"Lucina...you have to-" But he was interrupted by a force against his chest and stomach. He looked up in shock and saw that Lucina was clutching his tunic, crying. He blushed before looking at Ike, who just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He sighed before hugging Lucina back, his blush still clear on his face.

"Don't worry Lucina. I'll find her and bring her back to you...No matter what it takes."

"It's not even that anymore," Lucina replied quietly, but it still caught Marth's ears. "Think about it. First Pit goes missing, and then Robin gets kidnapped...And it's all in an attempt to get _you_ Marth. I'm not just scared for the others now." She then let go of Marth and grabbed his hands. " _I'm scared for you Marth,"_ she whispered, but it caught both Marth and Ike's ears. They both stared at her in shock as she went back to clutching Marth.

"Princess...I'll get them back, no matter what it takes." He grabbed Lucina's shoulders and held her at amrs length. "So please don't worry about me. Now, I'll walk you back to your room."

"It's okay Marth. I'll go by myself. But thank you for the offer." She then walked out the door.

* * *

Ezra, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation, ran back to the room just as the distraught princess had opened the door. He didn't know if Lucina saw him or not, but it didn't matter to him. The next stage of his plan had nearly fallen in his lap, and it took a thing so naïve to him to accomplish it.

He arrived back in his room and laid on his bed, starting to conger his scheme. _I just know that if I play my cards right, Prince Marth will be in my hands very soon, as well as all of Altea._ He then grabbed two pieces of paper and began to write. After a minute or two, he sat back, smirked, and admired his work. _This will be easier than I expected. Stupid love...Even the greatest of heroes fall because of it._ There was a knock on the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly shoved the note into a drawer before walking to the door, only to see the blue-haired prince and the indigo-haired mercenary.

"Good...We just came to make sure you were awake." Marth smiled as Ezra nodded.

"We were just headed to the cafe, do you want to come?" Ike asked, suspicion in his eyes, but he tried not to show it.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. But thank you for the offer." The two nodded before walking off, much to Ezra's delight. _Hmph. Such naïvety. You deserve to suffer Prince Marth. And I'll make sure you do._ He then walked out the door, ready to put his plsn to action.

* * *

Lucina had just come back from a match against Pac-Man and came out victorious, and now wanted to come to her room for a little rest. She walked into her room that was once shared with the twin tacticians and found Reflet, still lying unconscious on his bed. _None of this would have happened if Marth would've told us sooner...But I guess I don't blame him. It is kind of a scary thought._ She sat on her bed and stared at Reflet, the back half of her mind hoping that he'd wake up if she kept staring at him, but he remained still. She sighed in defeat before laying her head down, only to feel something. She sat back up instantly and saw apiece of paper lying on her pillow. She picked it up, a look of confusion clouding her features as she read it out to no one in particular.

"' _Lucina...I know we got off on the wrong foot a while ago and I'd like to make it up to you, and make sure you were alright. Please meet me in the hallway in the back of this dorm area. If you don't know which one, it's the hallway closest to my room that leads to an emergency exit. Hope to see you soon...'_ Marth." Lucina sat there, contemplating her emotions. She knew Marth meant no harm, but...there was something about this that seemed off. "But...I guess if it's that bad, I'll just go and talk to Marth about it. I'm sure he'll understand." With that, Lucina stood up and walked out of her room, her thoughts on the blue-haired prince.

She arrived not even five minutes later, her footsteps becoming slower and slower. "Marth? Are you here?" There was no reply. _Maybe I should just go to his-_

"Is that you Princess?" the voice, who was oddly pitched to be Marth, asked, but never revealed the human that went with it. Although suspicious, she decided to play along. _If this is the kidnapper who's after Marth, then this is a good time to expose him. For Marth..._

"You said you wanted to talk to me Marth?"

"Yes...But I can't see you very well. Can you come closer?"

"It's darker over there. You might not be able to see me still. Why don't you come in the light?"

"I _said_ come closer!" Lucina gasped audibly as she took one step back, her hand on her sheath.

"You're not Marth. Who are you?!"

"You'll find out sooner or later. Now...What are you doing? Are you that scared of me?"

"Stay away from me!"

"I don't think that's an option." Whoever this person was grabbed Lucina by her elbow and brought her up to his chest before clasping her wrist tightly. "You have connections with him, don't you?"

"I won't say!" Her voice was getting louder, in hopes that the actual Marth, or at least someone would hear. "Now let go off me!"

"Now, now my darling princess. There's no need to get frisky. I'm sure Prince Marth will be here real soon." The unknown person then grabbed Lucina's sheath and unbuckled it in one smooth motion before tossing it aside. He then clasped his hand over Lucina's mouth. "Now my princess...we wait for your prince."

* * *

Marth had just returned to his room after coming from the cafeteria, Ike not far behind. He closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation before collapsing on his bed before turning over. He then opened his eyes only to see a white paper right in his face. "What the..." He whispered softly to himself as he sat up and grabbed the paper.

"What's that?" Ike asked as he placed his sword at his bedside before sitting across from Marth on his own bed.

"No clue...I just found it on my bed."

"Who knows...Maybe it's from your army back home." Ike stated, trying to calm the prince down, his face mirroring fear.

"Let's hope." He hesitantly opened the note and read it once to himself before his facial features switched to confusion.

"What it is?"

"I-I don't know. It just says, _Remember to keep your friends close and the ones you love closer._ But...I don't get what that has to do with-" He was interrupted by a feminine scream that came from the end of the hallway. Marth stood up abruptly, still holding the note before he looked down at it and gasped. He threw the note down, grabbed his sword, and ran out the door, leaving Ike in his midst of his confusion.

* * *

"Lucina! Lucina, where are you!?" Marth called as he ran towards the dark, vacant hallway. He was greeted with silence before he hesrd a muffled cry. "Lucina? Is that you?"

"Well...it's nice to see that you've arrived Prince Marrh." Marth gaspes due to the new voice as his hand self consciously went to his sword.

"Where's Lucina?"

"The young princess? Don't worry, she safe with me." There was a muffled protest as Marth growled and unsheathed his sword.

"Release her!"

"Very well Prince Marth...that is under one condition."

"...Anything to make sure she's safe."

"Alright. First, sheath that sword of yours." Marth growled again, but obligated. "Very good. Now take your sheath off and place it in front of _me._ " Marth froze at this. His beloved sword with whoever this was. He stood in question before there was a muffled whimper, then he remembered Lucina. So he unbuckled his shesth snd placed it tek feet away from him before backing up.

"Very good. Now-"

"Now let her go!"

"My, my. No need to get so frisky. Here's your dearest." With that, he shoved Lucina away from himself and towards Marth. He caught her before she hit the floor and he held her in his arms.

"Lucina...Are you alright?"

"Marth, I...Why are you doing this?"

"It's because I care too much aboht you to leave you with him." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his lips on hers. Lucina replied by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is a touching moment...But I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short!" After that statement, Marth reeled back in pain before screaming in agony. Following his screams, he was surrounded by electricity before falling to the floor, his breath heavy.

"Marth!" Lucina cried as she started to run forward, but was stopped by Marth.

"Lucina, please. Run and...tell the...others." Lucina stood, frozen in fear and shock before Marth yelped again as he was pulled by his midnight blue hair, the attacker finally able to be seen.

"Ezra?!" Lucina cried as she took a step back. "So...you were the one who kidnapped Robin?"

"Yes my darling princess. As well as Pit and now your beloved."

"But...why?" Marth asked, weakly struggling against Ezra's grip on his wrist.

"You'll find out soon enough Princeling. Now," he started turing his attention to Lucina. "If you don't want to end up like the others, then I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving Mar-"

"Lucina, please! Find Ike and the others and tell them I'm alright."

"But Marth you're-"

"I said run Lucina!" Marth face had an even mix of concern, fear, and determination as his eyes locked with Lucina. She then darted down the hallway, leaving Marth in the hands of Ezra.

"Now my princeling...I suggest we take our leave." Marth then felt something cold and wet cling to his mouth and nose. And before he knew it...he blacked out.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a stomachache so I stayed home from school and had time to write. But...I knoe I didn't follow all the comments that said Lucina should be kidnapped next, but I hope this satisfied you guys.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	6. Coming to Terms

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I will have info on the OC later**

* * *

Chapter 6: Coning to Terms

Lucina continued to run down the hallway, even after Marth's final whimper of pain. Her vision was blurred with unshed tears as she ran on, trying to find the one person who could help her. She ran into the first room in the hallway, shocking the inhabitant inside. "Lucina! What's the-" She interrupted the mercenary's question by shaking her head. Ike only looked at her in confusion, but it hit him hard not long after. "You're kidding?"

"I'm not Ike! I tried...to do everything I could but...I couldn't. I'm sorry." She was trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She sat in tears in the doorway as Ike's facial expressions changed from concern to rage. He tried to storm passed the crying princess, but she stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think Lucina?! I'm goinf to find-"

"You can't go alone!"

"And why not?! He's my friend!"

"You're not strong enough to go alone!" Ike was somewhat offended by her statement as his cobalt eyes stared her down. "And why not?"

"It was Ezra," she simply replied as Ike walked back in, along with Lucina, before shutting the door behind him, completely ignoring what she had first said.

"Now...what were you saying?" There was still a hint of rage in his voice, but he tried not to show it.

"It was Ezra."

"The new Smasher? I could easily beat him with-"

"No you can't Ike. _He's_ the one who kidnapped Robin and Pit. _He's_ the one who put Reflet in whatever condition he's in. And _he's_ the one who just took Prince Marth."

"Marth is gone?!" A new voice from the door called as Ike's face mirrored an uncomfortable expression.

"Link...Reflet." He then sighed before motioning them to cloee the door.

"What are you talking about Lucina?" Reflet asked, concern flashed in his brown orbs. "Is Marth really gone?"

"...It's true. Marth was kidnapped..."

"By?"

"...By Ezra," she replied as her eyes went downcast. Reflet only stared at her in shock before looking at Link, who was in his own head.

"But...how?" First the first time, the tactician was confused about the situation. The two continued to talk, unbeknownst to them that Ike's hand slowly balled into a fist on his sheets.

"He was behind everything. He kidnapped Pit and your sister as bait for Marth to get his attention. He hurt you like he did to make Marth feel guilty about himself. He used me as bait for him...then I let him get taken." Her voice was quiet towards the end and she was trying to hold back tears.

That was when Ike punched his pillow and bolted for the door in a fit of rage. He continued his trudge before someone grabbed his wrist. "I told you Lucina! I can do it by-" He then turned to see her, but was greeted by someone else. "Link?"

The blonde simply shock his head and continues to grip Ike's wrist, staring him dead in his colbalt eyes.

"Everyone agrees Ike," Lucina started as Ike looked up, the anger gone from his eyes, ehich was replaced with a desperate look. "It's not that you can't do it. It's just not safe to go alone."

"I'll think of something Ike. I promise," Reflet finished as Link let go of his wrist and Ike sat back down.

* * *

The blue-clad prince woke up with a soft groan as he tried to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't, but this wasn't the thing that shocked him. What did shock him were his surroundings. The room he was in was very dirty and it looked like some kind of dungeon. He let out a groan of agony, despite his gag, as he shifted in the chair he was bond to.

"So Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," a voice from across the room laughed as Marth made a surprising threatening growl. "Now, now. No need to be threatening Prince Marth. I won't hurt you...yet." He then walked over to the gagged peince and untied the cloth surrounding his mouth. Marth took a breath of fresh air before looking at Ezra.

"What do you want?"

"With you or in general?" There was a smug look on his face, and it took all Marth's willpower and manner to not bite him. Ezra circled the chair before kneeling before the tied prince.

"Both."

"Well, with you...you'll find out later. But I came to negotiate with you. No harm." Marth raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What kind of negotiation?"

"You shall find out now." Ezra then wistles, and at the bars of his cell stood the two missing Smashers.

"Robin! Pit!" he cried, as he struggled to free his hands, making Ezra laugh.

"You're wasting your breath to struggle. You don't think that I _didn't_ account for how strong you are?" Marth let out another vicious growl before turning his attention back to the two.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Are we alright?" Pit asked as he gripped the bars of the cage. "What about you?!"

"I'm fine Pit. Don't worry about me. Robin?"

"I'm alright."

All three heroes turned there attention to Ezra as he walked in the middle of the conversation. "Now...your negotiation, my prince. What would you like to do?"

"Let them go," he stated matter-of-fact, unsure of why he was being asked this.

"Nice answer. Now, in return, I get to keep you."

"...Alright. Just make sure they get to the manor safely."

"Marth!" he heard Pit call five feet away. "You can't do that. You're coming back with us."

"And risk everyone at the manor again Pit? You guys were kidnapped because of me. If something were to happen to anyone else, I wouldn't forgive myself. Untie me Ezra. I promise I won't try to escape."

After a moment of hesitation, Ezra untied the Altean and he walked over to the bars. "When you get back to the manor, find Lucina and Ike and tell them I'm alright-"

"But you won't be! Marth, he could very well kill you any moment. This isn't smart."

"I'm well aware of that Robin. But I'm doing this to protect you guys. Now, go."

"Very well. I will escort you to the manor." Ezra opened the door and stepped outside, and a moment later, the angel and tactician were gone.

* * *

After the group had finally gotten the hot mercenary to settle down, they tried to figure out a way to rescue the captive prince, but to no avail. Every time someone said something, there was always a fault that would get someone hurt. "We could always...Wait. That won't work." Reflet muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in the mercenary's room.

"Reflet. You've been pacing for an hour. Just relax for a second." Lucina had finally said, getting tired of watching her friends and memorizing his back and forth path.

"I can't Lucina! I'm a tactician! I've unleashed battle plans for your father and I can't do this!" He let out another huff before replacing Lucina on the edge of the bed.

"This is useless," Ike grumbled as all eyes went on him. "Maybe we're thinking about this too hard. Maybe it's just a waltz in, beat Ezra, and then leave."

"You think so?" Lucina asked and the male simply nodded. "Well then maybe we should just-"

"Wait Lucina!" Reflet suddenly said as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked before Link perked up as well.

"Magic," was the only thing he said before the room was overtook by wind. The four heroes grunted, trying to resist the wind as Ike reached for his sword, but was stopped by the god.

"It's teleportation magic. No harm." With those words, the wind ceased, and out of the air came two more heroes, who were caught by Reflet and Link. "Robin!" The male counterpart cried as his sister shifted in his arms before he put her down, thought they embraced soon after.

"Reflet!"

"Pit! Are you guys alright?" Ike asked as Link put the angel on his feet, brushing stray feathers off of him.

"We're fine but..."

"Ezra still has Marth." Robin finished before the whole group looked at her.

"How is he?" Lucina asked, breaking the silence.

"He wanted me to tell you guys he was fine, but I really don't know."

Ike growled before he punched his pillow once more. "Why does he keep saying that?!"

"He doesn't want us to worry about him. That's just how he is." Link simply replied as Ike took a deep breath.

"That's it! Tonight, we set out. Robin, Pit, are you guys well enough to show us around?" Both teens nodded in reply before Ike nodded. _I'll save you Marth. I promise._

* * *

 **I am actually done with this damned chapter! I'm sorry with leaving you guys with a cliffhanger for so long, it wasn't intentional.**

 **I'm thinking about writing another Vocaloid story. Should I do it?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and wait for the next update.**


	7. Let the Fun Begin

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I will have info on the OC later**

* * *

Chapter 7: Let the Fun Begin

Marth watched his Pit and Robin vanished before his eyes, his face a mixture of relief and sorrow, and if wasn't hard to see why. He was officially alone with a stranger who knee everything about him...but Marth knew nothing about him. He kept his eyes on Ezra as he walked back into the cell. "I applaud you for not escaping," Ezra started before slowly coming upon Marth, even though Marth was taller. "But it was quite stupid."

"Watashi wa teitaku ni modoru koto wa dekimasen. **(I can't go back to the manor)** " Marth sighed to himself before Ezra lunged forward and grabbed Marth's wrist, pinning him to the wall with strength that suprised even Marth.

"Now you're only speaking your native tongue. Quite the stubborn one you are...but no matter. You're mine now." The shorter male tightened his grip, causing the bluenette to let out a little hiss of pain. "Now. I think we should have some fun with you."

* * *

"So, does anyone know why Ezra wants Marth?" Reflet asked, looking at Ike, but the group shook their heads no.

"But Marth is stubborn as a rock so I doubt he'll get much out of him."

"That's true," Robin butted in, "But he still has blackmail for Marth."

"How?" Ike asked before leaning against the bedpost, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Us," she simply replied while gesturing around the room. "But specifically _you_ and _her._ " She gestured to Lucina, who's head snapped up from her daydream.

"So what do you suggest that we do then? Because we _are_ all blackmail for Marth."

"We still have to rescue him either way. So I say we just go. The six of us could easily take him on-"

"But what about Ezra's leverage?" Reflrt asked, cutting Pit off.

"Leverage-shemverage! If you keep coming up with statistics then we'll never save him! So let's stop making excuses and just save him!" A smile crept up on Pit's face as the others stood and nodded.

"Pit's right. We just need to go. Now let's!" Robin cheered as everyone went out the door, Lucina and Ike trailing. But the door slammed in the bluenette's faces before they could walk out. The duo then heard a sizzle of sorts before Lucina gasped.

"Reflet! What gives!?"

"...I'm sorry guys...but it's for your own good-"

"What own good?!" Ike yelled on the other side of the door, and if he could see the other side, he would've seen Reflet jumped.

"...It's your feelings towards the prince. You can't just go into a blind rage."

"Who says that he will, Reflet? He's a mercenary for a reason." They waited for a moment, but he never answered the question.

"...Your weekly letter from your sister's here Ike." He slipped it under the door before the mercenary and princess heard his footsteps getting softer and softer.

"That's odd..." he mumbled to himself. "I got Mist's letter yesterday." He opened the letter before scanning through it. Then he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Lucina," he started, catching the female's attention. "There's a way to best the others and get to Marth faster."

"But how?" she asked, getting up and attaching her sheath to her hip. Ike flailed the letter in the air before opening the balcony window.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Watashi wa anata ni watashi o ichido ni ikitai ( **I demand you let me go at once** )!" Prince Marth yelled, struggling against the two guards holding his arms.

"You see Marth...I would, but you're not my prince. And give up the Japanese act. It's driving me insane." The prince growled, but obliged nonetheless.

"What do you even want with me, Ezra? First you kidnapped my friends and then you come after me, you have to have a reason."

"Well, I don't _have_ to, but I do. Tie him up!"

"Wha-" Before the young prince could comprehend what was going on, he felt his back hit something hard. He then felt thick, corse ropes wrap around his wrist, causing him to gnash his teeth to prevent him from crying out. He started to struggle, delaying the amount of time it took for his bonds to ne completed, but he felt smooth metal against his neck in the midst of it all.

"Keep struggling and my sword might slip," Ezra chuckled as their eyes locked and Marth let out a growl. "Good prince. Continue." He sat back and watched as longer rope wrapped around his torso, preventing any movement of his arms, same with his legs.

He started to struggle again, but it was no use. He couldn't move his limbs, no matter how hard he tried. Ezra laughed before walking up to the prince and grabbing his chin. "Now my prince. I think that we should have some fun with you." Marth's breath hitched in his throat as Ezra drew closer to the prince, their noses now touching. "No worries, nothing sexual, but fun nonetheless. To me at least."

In one smooth motion, Ezra had walked away from the bound prince and tied a white cloth around his mouth, muffling him effectively. "Now, the whip please." The one guard left in the room placed a whip in Ezra's hand. Marth gulped and tried his best to hide his fear, but failed.

"Don't worry Marth. I just want to hear your screams of pain, then I'll be done." He raised the whip and Marth shut his eyes, but he never felt impact. He heard Ezra sigh and then walk out of the room. _What the...What's going on out there? There's no way he could just...leave._

Sure enough, he was right and Ezra came back in the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. "I figured that whipping you wouldn't get me what I wanted. So I'm taking a new route. This shall do nicely." With those words, the door opened.

* * *

 **Please don't hurt me! I know that you probably hate the cliffhanger...but oh well. Wait til next time.**

 **Comment on who or what you think is behind the door.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	8. Blackmail

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I will have info on the OC later**

* * *

Chapter 8: Blackmail

"Ike...Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Lucina asked, standing so close to the male, he could feel his cape against her thigh.

"There's no other way to do this. Besides, if we get caught-"

"You're a mercenary, Ike. Not a thief. There's a good chance that we will get caught and then we won't be able to save Marth." Ike sighed before looking around the tree, not responding to Lucina's comment. He nodded his head and they moved from behind the tree. He felt his heart pounding, but tried not to show his fear. He had a mission, and he knew it.

 _I have a dear friend of yours named Prince Marth. If you want him Ike, come to the place drawn on the back of this note. You must go through the teleporter, but there's a shortcut on said map. If anyone comes before you, Marth dies._

 _~ Ezra_

" _What could he want with Marth_?" Ike whispered to himself as he looked at the tower towering over him. " _Who are you Ezra_?"

* * *

Lucina sighed to herself after taking out the last guard. "There are so many guards around here? I think we should split up."

"Split up? I don't know Lucina. You're his girlfriend and I'm his best friend. I don't think it would be a good idea to split up. What if one of us gets caught?"

"What if we get caught together though? Then Ezra has all he needs and Marth will be at his will." Ike thought for a moment, propped against his sword.

"...Please be careful Lucina. And good luck. I'll take the east and south area, you take the west." With that, Ike ran off, leaving Lucina in the corridor. "Alright Lucina. You've fought a god who was also your best friend and now you have to save your boyfriend." With that, she charge through the hallway leading to the west area of the tower. _I'm coming for you Marth._

She had stopped running about five minutes in and had walked for another good ten. I hope Ike's had better luck than I have. I can't seem to…She stopped mid sentence when she heard a familiar voice. " _Watashi wa anata ni watashi o ichido ni iktai!_ **(I demand you let me go at once!)**

 _That voice…It can't be…Marth?!_ She had started to take a step forward, but there was an uneasy feeling creeping up her neck. She drew her sword and turned, but saw nothing. She sighed, still alert, but dropped her sword at her side. At that moment, a hand clasped over her mouth hard, muffling her gasp, and any other protest that she could give. She tried to pry the hand from her mouth, but the grip was too strong. After another moment of struggling, she felt something metal against her throat.

"If you don't struggle, I won't be forced to hurt you Princess." Lucina would've growled if it weren't for the guard's hand. _This is ridiculous! How did I get caught?!_ She hung her head in defeat before the same sword at her throat was poking her back, motioning her to walk forward. She heard snickers behind her, and a few 'The master will be glad'. _Dammit. It's up to Ike now._

* * *

Ike sighed in exhaustion as he leaned against his sword. He had gone through the east and south areas of the castle and had found absolutely nothing. _I might as well check on Lucina._ He started his descent to the other side of the tower, the worst thoughts running through his mind. He was so deep in thought however, he hadn't realized that he had walked right into calamity. They didn't see him, but standing in front of him were about ten guards. The twenty-year old mercenary sighed to himself. _What now? I can't take on ten armed guards. But…if there are so many, I bet that's where Marth is._ He sighed again, contemplating on what he would do. _If I go in, I risk getting caught, but could save Marth. But if I don't, I probably won't get out of this situation with my life, and won't find out if Marth is in there._ He sighed for a third time.

 _I'm a mercenary for a reason. Help me, Yune._ He charged forward, knocking out two of the guards, catching the other eight by surprise. Two more charged towards him, but he quickly beat them down with his two-handed sword. _Alright, four down…six to go._

"Tell me where Marth is!" They were far enough away to where he could see the closed room, but doubted that anyone could hear him.

"Surrender and we may tell you," one of the guards jeered, and Ike almost laughed.

"Please," he sliced down another guard. "Do you know who I am?"

"A cocky young man, that's who!" The same guard charged towards him, and Ike backed up with a smirk. He threw his sword up before jumping, catching the guard off-guard. He then grabbed his sword, and pointed it towards the guard, the edge hitting his head. He landed on his two feet before looking around.

"Now…where's Prince Marth?" He looked between the guards, his cobalt eyes cold. "Or do I have to slit your throats to get you to tell?"

"N-No, of course not! He's down that hall. That door right there!" He noticed the guard that answered didn't have a sword, but there were so many on the floor, he wouldn't be surprised if he had dropped it.

With a hesitant glance back, Ike ran to the door, his sword in his left hand. He put his hand on the knob, only to feel a pain shoot up his back. He felt himself getting weaker as he turned towards the guard who had used it. _Mire?_ He thought to himself as he stumbled back, dropping his sword and fell to his knees, though he was caught by a guard. _I've never heard of anyone with that…_ He saw the mage give it to another guard, which then went and knock on the door. He heard something drop before the door opened, and he growled. _Ezra…_

"I'm so happy to see you Ike. Thank you for coming." He then turned his attention to the guard with the tome. "I take it as my father's tome proved useful?" The guard only nodded before he left, leaving him, Ezra, and the guard holding him. "Bring him in. I'd like for you to see someone Ike."

He walked in first, and Ike heard him say, _"I figured that whipping you wouldn't get me what I wanted. So I'm taking a new route. This shall do nicely."_ With that, the guard shoved Ike in the room, and he fell flat on the floor, unable to move.

" _Mku?!"_ He heard someone yell, but he didn't have the strength to look up. He saw Ezra's feet move to a pair of black boots and would guess that he undid the gag. "Aiku!"

"...Mar…th." He barely had enough strength to talk, and it scared the prince even more.

"Anata wa kare ni nani o shita nodesu ka?! **(What have you done to him?!)** " He heard Ezra chuckle before a guard grabbed him and placed him on his knees.

"A simple tome…that's all." Ike saw him flash the tome in Marth's face, and the prince went pale.

"T-That…That tome. I haven't seen it since I defeated…No…"

"You figured out who I am, haven't you?"

"But how?! He didn't have any children!"

"Oh, but he did."

"Marth…" Ike had started, his consciousness fading with each passing second. "No, Ezra…Who are you?"

"Who am I, you ask? You know a good amount of Marth's life, do you not Ike?"

"I do."

"Well…the man who killed his father-" He was interrupted by Marth's growl as he pulled on his ropes.

"He knows and I know Ezra. You're Gharnef's son."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duh! Yes, Ezra is Gharnef's son. And now he has Marth, as well as Ike and Lucina. What will happen now? Wait to find out.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	9. Help On the Way

**I own nothing!**

 **P.S- I will have info on the OC later**

* * *

Chapter 9: Help on the Way

"So what do you want with me?" The Altean prince was still trying to recover from shock from what he had just heard. His sworn enemy, the one who killed his father and had driven him out of his home, had a son...and he was standing right in front of him.

"I simply want revenge for killing my father-"

"Your father killed mine!"

Ike could tell by the tone of Marth's voice that this was a touchy subject, and he growled at Ezra's antics.

"But you got your revenge! I still want mine!...And who better to do it on than the only person who's stopping me?"

"Then why is Ike here? If you don't need him then let him go!"

"Ah, right...the young mercenary." Ezra sauntered over to Ike before placing his sword at his throat. Marth gasped and started to squirm, trying to get his hands free, but Ezra only chuckled. "You see Prince Marth...Ike is here because you're known to be quite...stubborn. So, if you escape or defy me, I'll kill him-"

"You can't!" Marth cried, his blue orbs resting on Ike's. "...Fine. Do whatever you wish. I won't struggle, I won't protest, and I won't try to escape. Just _please_ don't hurt him."

"Marth, wait-" Ike had started, but Ezra simply pressed his sword closer to Ike's throat.

"Gag him. You have the honor of watching, but I don't want to hear a word from you." On command, the guard behind Ike placed a cloth over his mouth, though it slipped inside due to Ike's struggling. Afterwards, he bound Ike's hands behind his back and moved him against a wall, a sword still at his throat.

"Now, where were we my prince? I believe I was just about to kill you-" A sound resonated from the wall, and Marth knew it was completely from Ike. There was a thud from the same area and Marth growled.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I also said that he wasn't to intervene. Now, I shall continue without interruption." He raisee his sword again and struck Marth across his stomach. He yelped in pain and he heard Ike grunt as well.

"Stop!" Both males stopped when they heard Ike's voice.

"Do you people not know how to tie a gag? Worthless!" The guards tried to hold Ike down again but it didn't work. He was getting his strength back from being spelled and could easily overtake the guard. He managed to get out of his bonds and was making his way towards Ezra when he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked up for a split second and saw that Marth's eyes had gone wide and he looked sort of pale.

"No!" Ike realized that Marth's cry of agony was getting more and more distant until he eventually blacked out.

* * *

Marth stood in shock, unmoving as Ike hit the floor. His eyes were glazed over before he felt himself stop breathing. "I-Ike?" He was shaking in his bonds before Ezra sighed.

"Oh well. I was going to kill him eventually-"

"Kill him eventually? You monster!" Marth yelled, thrashing back and forth in his bindings. You killed him!"

"Did you not want me to? I could've killed you first." He pasued for a moment, looking at the door. "And I'll do the same to the girl if you don't corporate."

"The girl? What have you done to Lucina?!" He was trying to hold back tears as Ezra walked up to him and stroked his cheek with a sinister grin.

"Nothing now, but that might not be the case in a couple of minutes." He grabbed the prince's cheeks in his hands, his nose pressed against the prince's.

"Let her go! Please!"

"Are you willing to do anything for her?" Marth paused for a moment. He knew the answer was yes, but he couldn't. He had a kingdom to run, as well as many other things.

"You can't answer? That's too bad. Then I guess I'll just have to kill-"

"No!...I'll do anything."

"Even die for her?" he asked mockingly, a lustful smile on his face.

"...Just don't hurt her, Ezra. If you do I will have your head, whether by my hand or not." Marth grew to a level of seriousness that surprised the younger male, but it made him smile as well.

"Okay then...But I want to watch you break. Guards! Bring the girl...but don't hurt her."

"Wait!" Marth called out, grabbing the attention of the guards and Ezra. "...If you're going to kill me, I don't want her to see me."

"Fine...leave her. But leave the room, I want to be alone with the prince." With that, the two guards left, leaving Ike's corpse and the two males.

"Do you know how I felt that day when a heretic came to me and told me my father was dead?! All because of that stupid green-haired friend of yours and that stupid Starlight spell! That sword you wield should have been _mine."_

"Falchion was given to my grandfather, and never belonged to the likes of you or your father. How do you think it felt to hear from one of my best cavaliers, and a good friend of mine, that my father was killed and the sword was stolen?! All I did was retaliate!"

"You lying bastard prince! I'll show you retaliation!" With that, Ezra raised his sword against the defenseless prince, who could only gasp and squirm in return. "When I kill you, I'll reclaim the sword you took from my father as well as your kingdom! You may have won the war, Prince Marth, but my battle was never over!" Marth shut his eyes out of instinct as he waited for the fatal blow, but it never came. Instead, he heard the sound of a gasp coming from Ezra before he heard the sword drop.

He hesitantly opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. "Min'na!" Standing in the doorway were Robin, Pit, Link, and Reflet, with his tome open, having just fired the attack that stopped Ezra.

"I didn't think...you two...would...come back. But no matter, I take you leave now. I have...other matters to...attend to," he gasped, out of breath befire he disappeared, leaving the five heroes. Link immediate ran forward and behind Marth to untie his hands and feet, Reflet being the first to speak.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No. You guys came just in time but..." He stopped rubbing his wrist and looked down at Ike's lifeless form with a shaky sigh.

"Gods! What happen to him?!" Robin asked, kneeling beside the mercenary before gently turning him over. This caused her to gasp again. "Marth what-" She stopped when she heard a soft pitter patter against the ground.

"It was Ezra. He...His guard...stabbed him. He tried to protect me." His shoulders shook gently as the four only remained slient in complete shook. Pit was on the verge of tears himself as he thought about how he had met Ike and told him how strong he was; and he now laid on the ground in front of the angel, dead. "It's...It's all my fault," Marth stuttered before Reflet put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's not, Marth. You were both in a tight position at the time. I hate to admit it but...I expected him to do that if he came."

"Y-You did?" The pince looked at the male tactician through watery eyes as he nodded somberly.

"That's just how he is. You know that better than anyone."

"I guess." The Altean gave Reflet a small smile before the other twin stepped in.

"I hate to break this up but, Marth, do you hapoen to know if Lucina's here?" He then gasped.

"Lucina! Ezra has her as well!"

"Is that what he meant by 'other matters'?" Pit asked, looking up at the eighteen year old. His question was answered, though not by Marth.

A feminine scream rang through the hallway and Marth's heart almost stopped. "Lucina...We don't have time to lose!" He grabbed his sword and sheath from off the wall and looked at the others.

"What about I-"

"We'll grab him later. I've already lost him, I don't want to lose Lucina as well." With that, they darted out of the cell towards the sound of the scream, ready to confront Ezra.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating any of my stories in a super duper long time. But I havr now and I hope you guys enjoyed it. There's only one more chapter left!**

 **Comment and review!**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	10. Fight for Love

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded this in forever...I really thought I had finished it. Oh, well. This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fight for Love

"Just wait Princess. Your prince won't be much longer," Ezra chuckled, caressing Lucina's cheek. She struggled, though it didn't get her far with her hands chained above her head.

"What do you plan on doing with him?!" She demanded an answer, and wouldn't falter until she got one.

"He and I have...a bit of a...disagreement. I just want to settle it." Both teens stopped after hearing footsteps echo in the hallway not far from where he was. "Well, he got here quicker than I thought. Just watch Lucina—it will be the show of a lifetime."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Reflet asked, dusting off his tome.

"Positive...I know Lucina's scream came from behind this door." With a heavy and shaky breath, he drew he sword. He tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Don't worry, Marth," Robin started, replacing her fire tome with a bolganone one. "I'll handle this." With a sigh, she readied her tome before letting out a battle cry. The massive flame hit the door, ultimately burning and breaking it down.

"I'm impressed you thought of burning the door down so quickly," Pit started, his ocean blue eyes practically sprakling.

"We're tacticians. You shouldn't expect anything different," she replied before looking at the door. "But there's no time to dwell on it. We have better things to do."

* * *

The small group of footsteps grew louder, and Ezra couldn't hide his smirk. He turned towards Lucina and sighed. "Come now, Princess. There's no need to look so terrified. I'll save Prince Marth for last. I swear it on my life."

"I don't care what you try to do, Ezra! Marth will destroy you," she hissed slightly leaning forward.

"You think?" He took a knife from his boot and held it against the bluenette's throat. "Because I don't think I ask what you thought. I _could_ kill you now and watch him suff-"

"Don't touch her, you fiend!"

Ezra chuckled, slowly turning on his heels. "Welcome Prince Marth...We've been waiting for you."

"Let her go, Ezra! This is between me and you." The blue-haired prince drew his sword, motioning for the others to step back.

"Very well, Prince Marth. This is between you and me. Guards!" Everyone in the room froze, listening for the heavy metal footsteps. Marth's party drew their weapons once they arrived. "Keep them entertained. This is strictly between me and Prince Marth." He turned to him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He growled. "Very well, Ezra." With that, he charged at the brunette before he could draw his sword. Ezra sidestepped, drawing it in the process.

"You've stooped low, Prince Marth...Attacking an enemy while he is unaware of what is happen-"

"It's your fault for being clueless. I have no guilt."

"Clueless? What do you think I was clueless of?! When you killed my father?! When you took what was rightfully mine?! You took _everything_ from me!" He swung at Marth, but he was no match for the prince's well-known speed.

"That is where you are wrong, Ezra! Your father took my kingdom, my father...my sister. He took everything from me! I won't let history repeat itself." His sword clashed with Ezra's, causing both teens to growl. "Let Lucina go and we'll go our seperate ways."

Ezra scoffed, pushing back Marth. "Please...you? Grant _me_ leeway? The Lowell house has never been one of mercy. You've gone soft, my prince-"

"You're right. I'm nothing like my father. But I'll still fight for what I believe in!" He charged again, this time slashing Ezra in the arm.

He hissed before screaming. "How dare you! I can't believe that you think the Lowell house is all high and mighty! You don't know the things your ancestors did!"

"I don't need to." Marth sheathed his sword, walking up to the fallen teen. "I'll carve a new path for my family."

Ezra sighed, avoiding the prince's gaze before he shot his hand out. It hit Marth in the chest before it sent him flying back and onto the ground. He groaned, still conscious, but gave no other reaction. "You really have gone soft, Marth. A true war hero would know not to let his guard down. But I thought you were strong enough to withstsand Mire."

Marth tried to stand, but was greeted with a foot to his chest. He growled before looking up at the teen. "I'm giving you this offer again. Let Lucina go and we'll go out separate ways."

"You keep saying that Prince Marth. But the thing is, I want you to die. I want to kill you. So again, I won't accept until I have your head on a sliver platter!" He pressed down harder, and Marth gasped for air. "You soft prince! You deserve nothing but death!" With that, Ezra stuck his hand out again to deliver the finishing blow.

Marth closed his eyes out of instinct, awaiting the final blow. The sounds of Lucina's screaming and the others fighting clouded the bluenette's brain as he waited for pain to strike. But it never came. Instead, another groan was heard before he felt the pressure of his chest release.

He opened his cerulean eyes to see a hand awaiting his, and was surprised to see who it was. He grabbed the hand and leapt into the man's arms, trying to suppress tears. "Aiku!" Despite his attempts, he cried into the mercenary's chest, letting Ike slowly rub circles across his back. "Gomen'nasai!"

Ike held the sobbing prince at arm's length. "What are you apologizing for?"

The eighteen year old wiped his eyes on the back of his gloved hands. "I couldn't protect you. I...I thought you died right in front of me! And I couldn't do anything to stop him!"

"That's nothing to apologize for. We're both okay and that's all that matters." Marth nodded.

"But...But you're hurt!

Ike looked at his side when the sword had sliced him. "I'm okay Marth. Everything's okay." Both men turned to look at the unconscious teen on the floor. "What do we do about him?"

"He told me that we're pretty close to Altea," Pit replied, joining the conversation.

"Alright then. Lock him up and leave him here. The royal guard patrols this area sometimes. They will find him," Marth sighed, watching Ike and Link chain up Gharnef's son. He looked at his boot and noticed something on the floor. He picked it up before looking at Lucina with a smile.

He jogged up to her, unlocking her hands before she fell into his arms. He caught and hugged her, staying in that position for quite some time. "I'm sorry I got you dragged into all this. Are you alright?"

"I am. But what about you? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not bad enough to do any damage." The two royals parted before turning to the rest of the group. "Now...I say we go home."

* * *

The two blue haired heroes sat on the bed, Marth wrapping Ike's abdomen in silence. "Marth...Quit beating yourself up about it. I'm fine."

Marth shook his head. "It's not that. I almost got the two people I care about the most killed. I'd never forgive myself if that were to happen again-"

"It won't," Ike replied, standing when the bandage had been wrapped. "No one else should come through like him again...unless gods themselves have children." Marth laughed before standing as well, brushing a few stray hairs from his face.

"Thank you Ike."

"For what?" He asked, but it came out muffled from underneath his shirt.

Marth shrugged. "Helping me, I guess."

"You're my best friend, Marth. Of course I would." He adjusted his tunic before turning to the prince. "Just make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"Promise that if anything is bothering you, you'll come to me. I hate it when you hide stuff from me."

"...Alright Ike, I promise."

* * *

 **I know this wasn't very MarthxLucina, but it had it's small moments. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

 **P.S.- I'm posting the first chapter of my newest story shortly after this one. Stay tuned.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
